


Levi x Reader Theme: Mirror Mirror on the Wall

by SmexyLeviLover



Series: Levi x Reader Theme Challenge [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm doing a theme challenge where I write oneshots based on theme ideas that yall provide me with! If you wanna give me a theme idea, feel free to comment below with your idea and I'll see if I can get some inspiration!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Reader Theme: Mirror Mirror on the Wall

Wake up in the morning feeling like **shit.**  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, gonna hit **my face on the concrete.**

Cuz that fucktard Reiner tripped me again. He and his friends are laughing now. Apparently, my belongings didn't spread far enough when they fell from my backpack so they're kicking my books further away. 

"Hey, now she looks even uglier! Hahaha!" 

Yeah, sorry I can't cry like a pretty girl. I'm sorry I'm so fucking ugly that you have to waste your time to bully people like me into extinction. Make me disappear. It's not like I wanted to exist anyways.

With knees and arms on the floor, I grip the small, white pebbles, finally deciding that today was the day I was going to---

"Oi, Reiner, what the hell is this?" a deep voice says. There's a new pair of shoes in the crowd, but I don't dare to look up.

"Oh, uh, Banchou! I was just, uhh."

Banchou. The strongest fighter in the school, respected and revered by all. 

"You're making a fucking mess," he hisses. Just the sound of his voice slices the air in half. "Get out of my sight."

I see Reiner and his friends scurry along from the corner of my eyes, but I don't dare to turn in that direction. I had heard about the Banchou before. His name was Levi, Levi Ackerman. He was said to have the strength of more than 100 yakuza members, the strongest fighter in our school, and probably in our district. No one dared to disobey or talk back to him. Even teachers allowed him to do what he wanted in fear of their lives. 

"Well, you look like shit."

Shaking slightly, I look up, hugging my backpack to my chest. Levi's wearing a black leather jacket, a white vest underneath, and black pants. He takes a step closer, and I squeeze my eyes shut since I think he's going to kick me.

Instead, he's kneeling by my side, inspecting my bruised knees.

"Come on."

He drags me to an empty nurse's office and haphazardly seats me on a bed while he looks for antibiotics and bandages. I'm still hugging my backpack with my legs hanging over the edge.

When Levi comes back, he applies alcohol to my fresh wounds and bandages them delicately. When he's done, he pulls out a lolipop from his pocket and offers it to me.

I stare.

"What? You don't want it?"

Reluctantly, I set my backpack aside and reach out to take the sweet from him slowly, unwrapping the sugar ball and sticking it in my mouth. Strawberry syrup melts in my mouth, the same way tears are melting down my face.

I finally lift my head to look him in the eye. He seems a bit startled but wipes my eyes with a handkerchief. When he's done, he steps back to inspect me up and down.

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that you look pretty when you don't have all that shit covering your face?" he says.

Shit? Was he referring to my tears?

"No," I answer cautiously, unsure of what to expect next.

Levi pulls the chair from the nurse's desk, taking a seat in front of me. His narrow eyes focus their attention on my face, and nervousness sets in, my legs dangling restlessly over the edge of the bed. I pause when I see the smallest hint of a smile grace his lips. 

"Then let me be the first."

_Mirror, mirror on the wall._

_Am I pretty...after all?_


End file.
